In Your Embrace
by NCISfan2020
Summary: A follow-up story of Episode 3x10 and "The Hug". This story is strong "Lizzington" story and will eventually have M rated themes. Lizzie is finally in Red's embrace and doesn't want to leave, nor does Red want her to leave.


Lizzie's POV

I never thought I would end up in a situation like this. Me, Elizabeth Keen, sitting in a jail cell in a grey jumpsuit. "I know he'll get me out of here." I tell myself that over and over just to assure myself that it is true. Next thing I know, everything is moving fast; it shouldn't shock me. That's how he works, efficiency at its best. I sign a document, and now I'm free. Where I go from here I have absolutely no clue. As I walk out that door into the streets I feel overcome with fear, joy, and uncertainty. I don't even know where I belong anymore; I don't have a home to even walk to. The world feels too big in this moment, and I long for one stable thing that I can call my own.

I round the corner around the courthouse and am startled as a bus across the street drives off, but what I saw on the other side of the bus I was not prepared for, and I couldn't help but let a slight smile cross my face when I saw my one stability across the way. There He was leaning against his black sedan with his faithful friend in tail. "Of course He would be here; why would I ever doubt him for a second?" I thought to myself. I instantly started walking across that street as fast as I could to the one I could call home. I noticed as a took my first stride that he got a bit restless and stood up from leaning on the car as if he couldn't wait for our contact either. As I got closer to him the doubts and thoughts ran through my mind quickly of what accepting his love would mean for me. Would I be a bad person if I accepted him? Would I fall into his dangerous world and still be seen as some traitor to America and to the FBI and the people I work with and love so dearly? I finally reached him though, and when I was there and I could almost feel the warmth radiating off of him I knew what I wanted.

I almost jumped into the hug with him. He was there for me through my darkest moment and got me out of it. "This is where I belong." I thought as I exhaled the deepest breath I think I have ever taken in my life. All of the stress and doubts exited me with that breath. I was finally safe. I could feel the peace he felt in that moment as well. I knew how much he loved me and wanted to protect me, and he couldn't do that when I was away from him. I felt him stroke my hair after I took that breath as if he needed some type of outward reassurance to himself that I was really there in his arms. I can't exactly tell you how long we remained in that single embrace without words or any type of movement, but it was a while. We were almost in a sort of shock that we couldn't get ourselves out of. The moment was broken after Dembe spoke gently,

"We probably should head home now and get out of the middle of the street. We don't know if anyone is still out there who might want to do you both harm, and the only way we can avoid that is by going home."

I felt Red nod gently and his hand went to my lower back to lead me towards the car door. Dembe opened it for us, and we slid into the backseat together. We still remained silent, neither one of us had the words to say in that moment, but the silence spoke volumes. As we began to drive off I leaned back into Red's embrace; I was both mentally and physically exhausted. I don't think I had gotten a good night's sleep in months. I then rested my head on his lap, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Red's POV

Lizzy was finally back in my presence, and I would never let her escape again. She was worn and she fell asleep with her head in my lap as we were driving back home. There was no sweeter sight I had ever seen. I gently stroked her beautiful hair; I would never take for granted the little things I loved about her like I had in the past. I started to rest taking in that this situation was real and that I wasn't just dreaming; Dembe spoke from the front,

"We about to arrive home. I can help carry her up if you want."

I simply shook my head to him while looking at him in the reflection of the rear-view. I wanted her to stay in my arms forever. I leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. We then pulled into a stop outside the apartment I had secretly purchased that would now be our safe place. Nobody knew of this place except for me and Dembe, and I intended on it remaining that way for as long as possible. Dembe came around and opened my door and helped me lift Lizzie up off of my lap; I then carried her up the stairs to the front door. Instantly whilst carrying her through the threshold a flicker of a thought crossed my mind of maybe one day carrying her across the threshold of our own place on our wedding night. It seemed crazy for me to think about, but I could not help the thoughts crossing my mind of us being officially and eternally each other's.

I carried Lizzie into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. She remained asleep and looked so peaceful, almost like an angel. I gently kissed the top of her head and tucked her in. I then walked into the kitchen to find Dembe sitting there quietly; he was my most trusted and loyal friends. He was the only one who might ever understand why I was doing all of this for Lizzie and how much I could ever truly love her. I approached him and still had no words; what can I say to express to him how grateful I was? How do I tell him how I am feeling in this moment? I noticed a slight grin come upon his face, and I then realized why. I probably looked like a buffoon as I was walking into that kitchen because I was shaking my head to myself and had the most confused look on my face.

"You don't need to thank me."

"Yes, I do."

"Raymond, there is nothing I did today that is outside of my duties. I love Elizabeth too, and I would have done all of this regardless of if you had asked or not."

"That's why I have to thank you. You love her because I love her; you would do anything in you power to make sure she is safe because of how much you love me. I don't deserve your loyalty."

"And I don't deserve yours. Now, go be with Elizabeth; you have been waiting for this for what seems like forever, and you deserve her."

"Thank you my friend again, I can't tell you that enough."

I then entered the bedroom once more and just stood there in the doorway watching her sleep peacefully. It made me overwhelmed with joy knowing she finally felt safe and was able to find true rest in my presence. I then joined her in bed in the clothes I was wearing all day despite how constricting they were because I couldn't waste any more time away from my Lizzie. I wrapped her up in my arms right up next to me and just rested. I kissed her once more on the temple and as I did so felt a tear running down my cheek. I can't remember when the last time was that I cried; I'm not the crying type, but this was the most joy I had ever felt, and I just couldn't hold it in any longer. This peace was something I never wanted to go away, and I just embraced it as I finally let myself drift into the best sleep I had gotten in years, and this time it was in the presence of my dear love Lizzie.


End file.
